Some people choose décor elements that reflect their surroundings. For example, a person may adorn an apartment located in the heart of a progressive city with modern furnishings. On the other hand, some people enjoy reflecting the beauty of nature in their homes and offices, regardless of the location. In the latter case, often times a person considers an ethical dilemma on whether to consume natural products, e.g., woods, precious and non-precious stones, plants, and the like, in order to reflect a “natural” décor.